Willow's Diary
by Haseo The Terror of Death
Summary: One-Shot. The entry of one of Solo Pehkayer's biggest fans and how she finally meets him.


**This is the diary of Willow, a fan girl of Solo. Please enjoy!**

* * *

Willow's Diary

Dear Diary,

Today has been the greatest day of my life *squeeeeeeeal.* Well, first of all, today is my fourteenth birthday! Yay, happy birthday to me! I'm getting so excited I can barely keep my hand from shaking!

So much stuff has happened to me today, I just don't know where to begin. I should probably start at the beginning of my day, huh? Let's see, I woke up feeling ecstatic. Of course I would, it's my birthday! Oh, I've already said that. Sorry!

Right now I live in one of the greatest cities-Varrock. My family and I live in a four person house. It's also two stories. Anyways, I jumped out of bed and bolted down the stairs where my family was waiting for me. My dad was holding a gift in his hand the shape of a stick. You know what is was? IT WAS A MAGE STAFF! I'd been asking for one of those for years and now I'm finally training to become a genuine, certified mage!

Other gifts included: a mage's robe (green, my favorite), a mage's pouch for ingredients, and a few Runes.

It turns out that my dad had bought the staff a year ago, but had saved it for today. It was solid oak and the tip was shaped like a giant swirl. It was so beautiful and magnificent.

Even more good news arrived! My mom had gotten me an actual job…as the assistant to the handsome and dreamy Solo Pehkayer! _The_ Solo Pehkayer! All my friends are absolutely jealous.

He is really gorgeous! He has dark brown hair and the bluest eyes I have ever seen in my entire life! He's missing his left hand, but that's the really cool part. He absolutely doesn't care. He functions without it and never has he troubled someone with it. Oh my Guthix, I just want to hold him and touch his abs! I bet they're rock hard. Damn, I'm getting all jittery again!

Back to my story. After my mom told me that, I almost fainted. And why shouldn't I? (See above). I immediately-after calming myself down-went and took a shower. I just had to look good for my dreamy boss!

I put on my robe and made sure I had my staff before I left. I won't bore you with the traveling details, so let's fast-forward to the White Knight's Varrock Branch. They'd started construction just after the Lumbridge Church was demolished. Speaking of the church, no one has released anything about what really went on. I mean, we all know that Solo bravely stormed the place, uncovering the evil Kuro's lair, but what he was doing there is still left in the air.

Back to the Varrock White Castle. I've already mentioned when it was started. Construction is still ongoing, but the areas most needed are finished; my interview was in the office of Sir Kima Vase. He's basically the Varrock equivalent of Sir Amik Varze.

His office was a bit messy. Only half the room was painted and there was only one chair, which he let me use for the interview. Some construction tools, like hammers and nails, were left haphazardly scattered around the room. What does it feel like to have a nail in your foot? Painful!

Kima Vase was…difficult. Apparently he was not told that I would be coming for an interview; he had thought he had the day off for some sport. (By sport I mean the ladies.)

He grilled me like I was the suspect in a murder case. He asked me if I had ever had sex, and he had this strange look in his eyes. It gave me the chills! Then he asked me if I'd ever assisted before. When I said no, he almost looked like he was about to pass a gallstone! He lectured me for one hour about how I would be serving a fine man, a hero. That I would need to be humble and never look him in the eye, for fear that I would be struck down.

At first I was skeptical, but then as he droned on, I started to believe him. _What if Solo is that high and mighty?_ I had thought to myself. _What if he feels that he is superior to me?_

By the time the interview was over, I was so nervous about meeting Solo, that I almost tripped over my staff a few times. A new White Knight, I think his name is Sin or something, was to escort me to Solo Pehkayer's mansion.

Now here is where the action began. This is the first time I ever saw Solo in action. Earlier in this entry, I talked about how handsome he was; the thing is that I've only seen him in the newspaper where his features were drawn.

The knight was leading me through the business district, when suddenly an explosion occurred. People shouted and screamed, pushing and shoving trying to get away. The source of the blast was some man dressed in red. He wore red armour. On the chest plate, red with black trimming, was a creepy looking dragon spewing fire. The man yelled something about the end of days and reached into a pouch. It was filled with silver powder used to cause the explosion.

Out of nowhere came Solo to the rescue. He pulled his sword from its scabbard and engaged the man in combat. It was the one of the greatest moments of my life! I actually got to see Solo in actual combat! It didn't take long and soon Solo had relieved his foe of his sword. The guards arrived and hauled the man to jail. I wanted to go congratulate Solo like the other people were doing, but I was so tense.

Eventually I arrived at Solo's house. Sin left me outside Solo's study and instructed me to wait two minutes and then enter. Lucky he only said two minutes or I would have passed out; it was getting harder and harder for me to breathe. My lungs were quitting on me! The minutes flew by and I was just about to knock when a man tapped me on the shoulder. I turned around to see a messenger boy. He was red and all sweaty from running. He looked as if he could go at any minute. In his hand was a letter for Solo.

"Ma'm, would you be so kind as to deliver this to Sir Solo?" he had asked. I nodded hesitantly, not knowing what else to do. He sighed and stumbled down the hall.

I took a huge breath and knocked. I waited and then I heard a muffled voice say to come in. When I did, I spotted Solo sitting in a big chair before the fire. Remembering Sir Kima's advice, I kept my eyes on the floor. I introduced myself and handed him the letter. He took it and I dared to steal one glance. He was even more gorgeous in person! His eyes looked like they were two, deep blue oceans and his brown hair was messy; I just wanted to run my hands through his thick, brown hair!

My face turned red and my heart felt like it was about to burst right out of my chest. That's how flustered I felt. Solo thanked me for the letter…and he SHOOK my hand! _The_ Solo Pehkayer shook my actual hand! Again I felt my face tinge red. I know he noticed! But he didn't patronize me or anything. He turned it into an opportunity to give me my very first assignment: to return his library books. Sure it was a small assignment, but knowing that he was thoughtful enough not to put me down made it all the more better.

When I got home, I took my robe off, hung it on my doorknob and laid down on my bed. I smiled to myself. I tried to stop but I just couldn't. I mean, I got to meet Solo! I let out a deep sigh and thought about how I could get him to like me. He was a powerful man and I was just his assistant. What if we fell in love? The assistant and the boss, it sounds so romantic!

Hm, Mister and Mrs. Solo Pehkayer…*squeeeeal*

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this small insight into Willow's thoughts. **  
**Review Q: Would you like to see more one-shots like this?**


End file.
